


Different Eyes

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/F, challenge: femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he not see her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to publication of _A Wizard of Mars_. femslash100 prompt 'voice'. Beta-read by Phil (phil_boswell@lj).

From behind a support column, you watch them talk.

You can't make out what she's saying, but if you don't want to be seen and sent home - and she would try, even if you'd just come back, but you don't want the bother - you can't get closer to find out. The expression on her face makes you think, though.

_Slash goggles,_ some people call it in fandom, looking for what is or isn't there ... but with her, perhaps it's not so much looking for what's there as being slapped in the face with it and trying to ignore its existence. You're sure he's been doing that; if _El Niño_ hasn't seen it by now, then he's way too close to step back and really look at her, look at her differently, instead of just assuming things. How could he not know, looking at her symbols in their spell patterns every time they work together?

Clueless. As always.

(You won't admit that sometimes he does know what he's doing. He'd never let you forget it.)

But Nita?

You hold back from obtaining photographic proof for Kit - you don't really need it - when the other girl kisses her.

_-fin_


End file.
